


一日要弯（药丸）

by GUdada



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada
Summary: *朋友们,这里的日是  声啊！*sq英语教学我整不好，搞短点*车与ooc双重警告*感觉我的车技还是得多练练*祝大家新年快乐！
Relationships: 田花
Kudos: 4





	一日要弯（药丸）

**Author's Note:**

> *朋友们,这里的日是 声啊！  
> *sq英语教学我整不好，搞短点  
> *车与ooc双重警告  
> *感觉我的车技还是得多练练  
> *祝大家新年快乐！

文/鼓嗒嗒

“啊，我们难得休息，怎么还要学习。” 

“笨蛋田岛，是你约我给你补习英语的好不好。” 

“好啦好啦，请你吃糖。”田岛拽着花井进了路边的零食铺子。 

“张嘴，啊。”不等花井再说什么就随手拿起一颗糖塞进花井嘴里。 

“奶奶，这糖多少钱?” 

“啊啦，一颗糖，不要钱，去玩吧”奶奶很慈祥地看着活力满满的田岛。 

“谢谢奶奶”田岛高兴地拉着花井出去了。 

奶奶看着他们打闹的背影，看了一眼糖果的标签，手上的扇子顿了一顿。 

“啊啦，啊啦，谁把这糖摆出来了。” 

“嘛，应该没什么问题”手上的扇子又摇了起来。 

糖果名:一日药丸 

效果：食用此果的人深藏心中的（可能食用者自己都没有察觉到的）欲望会被无限放大，也许会与命定之人有意想不到的进展。要小心食用哦！ 

回到了田岛家却意外发现家里没什么人。 

“你家里人呢？” 

“都出去玩了，就剩我一个还要学习。” 

“噢”花井跟着田岛在榻榻米上坐下，不知怎么心跳有些快。 

“花井，这里为什么填me啊？” 

‘’show me your book‘’ 

“show……这个词的意思你知道吗？”。 < p> “展示？”对对对，show me your body。花井揉了揉眼睛，自己怎么看错了。 

“直译的话就是给我展示你的书，当我作为动作的接受者时，要用me，这个你要记住。其他人称的相关变化，书上有表，要背住。” 

“懂了懂了”田岛突然一把抓住花井的手，花井吓得一跳，但还是强忍不动。 

“我摸你，就是i,你摸我，就是me。”田岛的手上有常年打球留下的茧，又硬又暖，不知道被这双手捏住乳头会有什么感觉，如果那里被握住摩擦会不会爽翻天，操！自己在乱想什么。花井不动声色地揪了揪衣服，扭了扭屁股。 

一定是夏天太热了，脑袋都热坏了。 

花井手心有些微微出汗，笔不小心从手里滑落，花井俯下身捡笔，发现刚好能透过田岛的短裤看见里面灰色内裤，仔细看还能看见露出的黑色阴毛，和沉甸甸的一大坨，好想知道他的鸡巴硬起来到底会有多硬，摸起来会不会一跳一跳的，好想看，好想摸，甚至还想舔一舔。 

该死，自己怎么会对田岛产生这么大的兴趣，完全压抑不住。 

“田岛，你昨天有没有那个？”花井不敢看田岛。 

“那个？”田岛疑惑抬头。 

“就那个”花井红着脸，圈起手指做了个手势。 

“昨天没有，打算今晚弄得。”田岛坦坦荡荡。 

“噢”其实很想接着问你射时会是什么表情，喷出来的液体是不是又浓又腥，但又问不出口，花井只能装作自己不过随口问问。 

屁股从刚才起就一直很奇怪，花井脸依旧很红，他藏起一只马克笔，缓缓起身。 

“田岛，借用下你家厕所。” 

到达厕所的花井，看着自己半硬的下身，暗自唾弃，你可是队长啊，在对你的队员想什么。可是自己真的很想来一发，花井认命地脱下裤子，双手握住，上下摩擦，回想最近看的黄书，可总觉得差了点什么。 

如果是田岛握住我的这里，他的眼里会全是发情的我，他可能会低笑着说我真是淫乱，会在我的耳边一遍又一遍呢喃，队长，你真得好色，色情队长…… 

真的是情欲上头，花井想着田岛自慰，又羞耻又兴奋。 

“啊，田岛，田岛，田岛……” 

他单手上移，会摸到我又硬又红的乳头，他会狠狠捏住，欣赏我既痛苦又欢愉的神情，他的舌尖会轻轻舔过我的脖颈，会用牙齿轻咬我的喉结，最后，我们还会接吻，齿舌相缠。 

花井加速摩擦，可鸡儿硬邦邦的就是不射，还是差了点什么。花井手往后摸去，湿淋淋的，从一开始，屁股就一直感觉很奇怪，不停地流水。那从未被爱抚过的后穴，此时正强烈地表达着自己的饥渴，不安分地一张一合，想要什么东西插进去。 

花井咬了咬牙，想着自己得赶快回去，用双手把裤子内裤全脱下来，挂在一边，自己拿着那只马克笔，双腿大开地跪在地上，屁股朝着门微微撅起。 

花井舔一舔马克笔的笔身，向着后穴插去。冰凉凉的笔身刺得身体一震，花井长呼一口气，扶着马桶，身体慢慢向下，笔尖愈发深入，移动间碰到了前列腺，从未有过的快感让花井惊呼出声，手握着笔在那一点上疯狂戳弄，他不知道那点是什么，他只知道碰那点会让他快乐，身体止不住颤动，前端一抖一抖的，花井的神色越发迷离，仿佛在身体里耸动的不是这单薄的马克笔，而是那位大神的手指，他高高在上地只用手指就让我如此沉醉，看着我骚乱而放荡，只能不停喃喃他的名字，渴求着他的宠爱。 

“田岛……田岛……” 

无限快感喷涌，超过了大脑能理解的极限，花井有一瞬间的失神，他禁不住软了腰，跪靠在马桶上，拿纸擦干净射到地上的白色液体，想着休息一下就回去。 

轻微的开门声，还在快感余韵里的花井并没有听见。 

“花井？”田岛探头进来，一眼就看遍了全景，他的队长花井此时不知道为什么正光着屁股，趴在地上，后穴里还插着一支马克笔。田岛大脑当机一秒后，找到了一个理由。 

“花井，难道你……便秘？” 

没想到会被田岛撞见，花井身体瞬间僵硬，马克笔也掉到了地上，碰撞出的声音一下让花井想到自己刚刚是多么放浪，羞得红了眼眶。 

田岛走近，想将花井扶起来。随着田岛的走近，花井的身体也蠢蠢欲动起来，像是呼应他的靠近，身体也开始情动。 

“田岛，这个……不够……粗。” 

“那等等，我给你拿个球棒来。”田岛转身欲走，却被花井一把抓住了小腿。 

花井终于抬起头，直视田岛，镜片后的眼眶湿润润的，含着泪，但眼里却写着一丝解脱和坦然。 

“……不是你，就不行” 

花井像蛇一样，手渐渐向上，脱下田岛的短裤，隔着灰色内裤，揉捏自己一直想摸的小田岛。 

“什么嘛，原来你也硬了。” 

虽然大田岛嘴上不说话，但小田岛却诚实地流着汁水，内裤明显湿了一处。 

花井脱下田岛的内裤，近距离地看着勃起的阴茎，舔弄上面暴起的经络，感受着另一个的脉搏。小田岛差点就要被玩弄射时，花井转过身，扶着马桶，弯下腰，水光淋淋的后穴朝着田岛诱惑地一张一合。 

“田岛，我想你进来”花井边说边用手掰着自己的后股，让田岛将自己的私处一览无遗。 

“花井，如果我不想，你怎么诱惑都没用。”这么说着，田岛反握住花井的手，十指相扣，缓慢而又坚定地插了进去，两人舒爽地长叹，那感觉就像几世未出的宝剑终于遇上了专属自己的剑鞘，温暖而又安定。 

田岛一边抽插，一边用手抚摸着花井翘起的屁股。 

“花井，我早就想说了，你屁股真的特别翘” 

“啪啪”轻轻拍打两下，红嫩得像水蜜桃一样可爱。 

跟田岛做和刚刚用笔玩完全不一样，笔是冰凉的，田岛是温暖的，每一寸黏膜都在欢迎小田岛的到来，随着他颤动收缩，快乐得不行！花井也只能放任自己随着田岛在热欲里起起伏伏。 

“啊……田岛……” 

田岛沿着凸起的脊椎线，一寸一寸地向上吻去，咬玩着花井的蝴蝶骨，在花井的耳边，说着：“花井，我想吻你。” 

“……嗯?”迷蒙的花井还在疑惑田岛怎么停了，就发现视线一转，那带着雀斑的笑脸此时就出现在眼前。 

花井背靠着马桶抽水机，身体极限弯起，田岛举着花井的膝盖窝，与他面对面吻着，下身却坏心地光往那一点戳。 

花井环住田岛，接着吻，闭着眼，听着田岛沉沉的喘息和自己压抑的呻吟，还有那，羞人的交合声。 

身体在颤抖，魂魄要爽得离体而去，但怎么舍得离开，田岛还在这里。 

叮铃叮铃，原本安静的房屋突然热闹起来，有人的气息逐渐靠近，田岛的家人回来了。 

两个人同时顿了顿，而后又马上疯狂做起爱来。不想被发现的情绪无疑刺得身体更加敏感，花井紧紧贴着田岛，咬着他的肩膀。田岛按着花井的头，让两人贴得更紧蜜一些，同样加速的心跳声，与下身的碰撞声交杂在一起，扰乱了思维，微妙的有一种偷情的背德感。 

在这最后的撩拨中，无人知晓究竟是谁先缴枪而出。 

两人都出了一身汗，大喘着气，但田岛显然还不想就此结束。 

“花井，我们去卧室，好不好？” 

花井想大力捶打这个满脑子色情的笨蛋，家里人回来了，怎么还敢想和我滚床单，可惜，花井现在没有力气。 

“笨蛋，先帮我穿上衣服”


End file.
